


Our Little Vignette

by fadefilter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadefilter/pseuds/fadefilter
Summary: Gift art for the stucky secret santa 2019[Post-mission Bucky resting with his husband while listening to their favourite song]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Our Little Vignette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepSpaceAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceAce/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
